


Inside

by Jennifer_Collins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, caryl drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Caryl drabble from Alexandria. Daryl doesn't want to sleep in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

Daryl started awake when he heard Rick’s heavy footsteps out on the porch. He hadn’t even realized that he’d been drifting off until his friend was loudly clearing his throat. 

“Won’t you come inside now?” Rick said, with a nod over his shoulder at the house behind him. “The others are all asleep.” 

Daryl rubbed at his eyes and stretched his back, noticing for the first time Carol curled up beside him under a tattered blanket. 

He blinked. “She stay out here all night?” 

Rick nodded, his mouth set in a line. 

Daryl frowned, taking in the odd angle of her head propped up on the bottom rung of the rail. “Why’d she do that?” 

Rick crossed his arms in front of his chest. “After all this time, you really don’t know?” 

Daryl looked up at him, shaking his head slowly as he moved away from the rail. 

Rick sighed. “You were being stubborn. I think she’s proving a point.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes, wordlessly wiping his hands on his pants pockets as Rick leaned against the ledge on his other side, gazing out into the night. 

He cleared his throat again. “Besides, I think she might be a little taken with you, man.” 

Daryl’s eyes widened as he swallowed hard, then coughed loudly, nearly choking on his own saliva. 

Rick straightened up. “But, whatever. You do what you want.” 

He huffed quietly, crouching down to Carol’s side, his expression softening. “Go on inside to your kids,” He grumbled, looking up at his friend. “I got ‘er.” 

Rick nodded solemnly before retreating through the front door. 

Daryl slowly placed a hand on Carol’s shoulder. Her eyes shot open when she felt his touch, although her expression was groggy. “What is it? What’s happening?” She asked, her gaze darting around him. 

Daryl shook his head. “Ssh, it’s nothin,” he murmured, reaching an arm under her waist and hoisting her up, tattered blanket and all. “We’re goin in now, that’s all.” 

She mumbled something incoherent as she settled into his arms. 

“Alright,” he said softly, carrying her through the side door. “It’s okay.” 

Once inside, he moved past the sleeping forms of their group and lowered her gently to the couch. 

She clung to him, her tiny fists clutching his shirt. 

“Easy,” he whispered, tracing the curve of her jaw lightly with his knuckles. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Mmmm….stay?” she murmured sleepily, her eyes only half open. 

“Yep,” he answered, pulling the old worn blanket over her shoulders. “Ain’t goin nowhere, darlin.” 

“Darling?” She asked, clearly losing the struggle to stay awake and for a moment his heart broke thinking about how long she’d stayed on that porch, trying to convince him to settle down with everyone else for the night. 

“Darlin,” he repeated with conviction.

“Mmm’kay, Pookie,” she breathed, eyes drooping closed one last time. 

The corners of his mouth tugged up at the grin plastered across her face and he reached his hand out, gently brushing her hair back with his thumb before placing a soft kiss at her temple.


End file.
